


Reason Why

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s05e03 Ex-File, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Ex-File. Gibbs questions Ducky.





	Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

**RESTON HOUSE - 9TH OCTOBER 2007**

"Why did you do it?" Jethro glared down at his dearest friend and lover.

"Jethro?"

"Tell Hollis about Shannon and Kelly."

"Because you cannot." Ducky met his stare unblinkingly. His tone was matter-of-fact. 

"Can't what?"

"Tell a woman to 'get lost'." Ducky continued to meet Jethro's gaze and continued to speak in the same matter-of-fact tone. And yet his own eyes, usually open for anyone, Jethro in particular, seemed shuttered. 

"What?" Jethro asked in confusion.

Now the matter-of-fact tone changed and became harder, more determined as Ducky spoke slowly and precisely. "Three times, Jethro. Three times I have patched you up - physically and emotionally. I cannot do it anymore. But worse still, you cannot."

For a moment Jethro glanced away from the shuttered gaze. "I don't know what you mean."

Ducky sighed and again his tone changed. It became gentler and softer, more like his normal tone, and yet he sounded a little weary. "Yes, Jethro, you do. You cannot tell a woman to go away. You cannot end the relationship. You cannot tell her you are no longer interested. You cannot do that, so I simply provided the ammunition."

"By telling her about Shannon and Kelly?" Jethro spoke harshly.

"Yes," Ducky said simply.

"Why?" That was what Jethro still couldn't understand.

"Because if you really loved her, really cared for her, you _would_ already have told her. But no, just like the other three, like all your girl-friends, you didn't."

"So you did?" Part of Jethro couldn't believe they were standing in Ducky's sitting-room having this conversation. Part of him still couldn't believe his oldest, closest, most loyal friend had - He cut off the thought. Even now, even in his own mind he couldn't, he wouldn't, use the word 'betrayed'.

"Yes."

"But why?" He had to know. Ducky _had_ to tell him why. He _had_ to have had a reason. He _had_ to have had. It was Ducky. Ducky _always_ had a reason. And Jethro needed there to be a reason. A good reason. A damned good reason.

Ducky spoke quietly, but a hint of the steely determination Jethro knew existed in his friend could be heard in the low tone. "I knew that my telling her would force her hand and he would either realise the truth herself, or she would confront you and demand to know why you hadn't told her. Either way, I knew it would resolve the situation."

"Sure that's the only reason, Duck?"

"Yes."

Jethro stared down at his old friend. The pale gaze was no longer closed to him; instead he read what he always did: a deep and lasting affection for him. And he also saw a touch of relief hovering there as well as a question.

Jethro swallowed hard. Damn it all, but Ducky was right with what he'd said: he _couldn't_ tell a woman to get lost. If Ducky hadn't done what he'd done, he'd almost certainly be standing in front of Ducky in a few weeks, maybe months, asking him to be his best man for the fifth time. And then a few months after that standing or sitting while Ducky did indeed patch him up - physically and emotionally.

Ducky had saved him that. Ducky had had a reason for what he'd done. A damn good reason. He was lucky to have such a loyal and caring friend.

He sighed softly and gently, as he'd done months earlier when they'd made up after Mexico, pulled Ducky into an embrace. "Thank you, Duck," he whispered softly, his lips against Ducky's ear. He felt and heard Ducky's sigh of relief.


End file.
